Shattered Shades
by thylovelyengel
Summary: short little story about the death of Horatio, i find him annoying so why not cameo appearance by my forensics teacher


I didn't know what to expect when I came to Miami. I didn't know what would be waiting for me when I first walked through the lab doors. I had no idea about the situation before I was called from New York to come down south. But when Alex greeted me with the story, the reason why I was there, I knew that I had some pretty big shoes to fill.

Lieutenant Horatio Cane was the top dog of the whole police force in Miami. Well respected, liked by most, very persuasive and more notoriously, wore his sunglasses almost everywhere at anytime. I hardly knew him, but he was often talked about in the north. He was like the Kevin Bacon of the police department really. Some people around my department had a scorn for Horatio because he was so worshiped. Me, I liked to stay neutral in debates like these.

Anyway, Horatio was investigating a huge drug raid centering around one man, Bruce Green. He had been accused of directing thousands of pounds of cocaine from Cuba to Miami and distributing them across the nation through a series of dealers. One of the dealers had told police where they were hiding out and holding all of the drugs. He didn't give a name, but he only told them to protect his family. Something like that. To all who knew Horatio, they knew he would stop Green. So the day after he found out that information, he took a crew with him to the location given by the anonymous dealer.

They were lead to an abandoned warehouse by the boondocks. It was old and looked like it was about to collapse any moment. Horatio was the first to walk into the warehouse, not expecting the worst to happen. All was quiet, a bit too quiet. The drugs were in crates lined up against the wall and there was no one in sight. Something was wrong with the picture. Out of the darkness, shots were fired and everyone nearly jumped out of their pants, even Horatio. From behind one of the cocaine crates, Green emerged holding a nine millimeter handgun, the safety was turned off. Horatio returned to Green with his gun, locked and loaded. Some words were exchanged between the two, both harsh and persuasive. Don't ask me what they were saying; although I'm a CSI, I'm not the greatest when it comes to recalling. But I do remember what happened shortly after the talking ceased. Four men came from where Green emerged wielding riffles and other easy-to-obtain weapons. They began to shoot as well as Green, in random locations. The Miami PD fired back with perfect precision; they eventually killed all of the men, but left Green time to escape. Once the smoke was cleared, the force saw an unspeakable sight lying on the ground. Horatio had been shot, upper cavity of his chest and was bleeding heavily. EMTs rushed in to try and save him, but they knew there wasn't anything they could do. The bullet had lodged itself into the top of his lung and it didn't plan on leaving as it sunk deeper and deeper within Horatio.

Those close enough to hear his famous last words should consider themselves lucky, for they would probably never hear anything more epic in their lives. As Horatio breathed his final breath, he simply stated, "thank you Miami, good night," while his eyes slowly shut and his body went limp. Horatio Cane was dead. An icon was lost that day. And the only thing that was left of him at the scene was his sunglasses, broken and bent from impact of the ground.

His funeral was private, some family members, some people from his crew, but nothing too big. Everyone knew he wouldn't want that. It was closed casket and his broken shades were placed on top of it as a final image of Horatio. People were going to miss him greatly, even in New York, even the anti-Cane fans were upset over the controversy.

The first thing I did when I came to Miami was pay my respects to such a person. There were dead flowers in front of his grave, so I refreshed them. I heard that cleaning a grave of someone who passed can bring you good luck; hopefully he liked that I took away the lifeless petals and stems. More importantly, I hoped that he liked me; I mean I was taking his spot on the force. Horatio wanted me to take his spot. When I found out that I was in his will to take his position when he was gone, do you know how much honor I felt? It was unbelievable. I vowed to the person six feet beneath my feet that I would make him proud and show him it was the right decision to put his trust in my hands. And with my newfound power and recognition, I will find Green, and put him behind bars where he belonged.

My name is Robert Steeves, *puts on shades* and I'm going to find the man who killed a legend.


End file.
